For transportation of animals and particularly injured or sick animals for treatment usually a blanket is used, the edges of which are handled as carriers, but the animal can freely turn around and struggle for freedom and frequently escape or scratch or injure the person carrying the animal; also it is necessary for the veterinarian to remove the struggling animal from the blanket for examination and treatment without restraint.
It is the primary object of the invention to provide a simple wrap-around restraint which can be quickly wrapped around the animal so tightly that the animal cannot struggle free, and wherein the restraining sheets can be quickly secured so as to hold the animal in position without possibility of escape, and in which the wrap-around sheets are overlapping to a selected degree, so as to tightly conform to the shape or contour of the animal, and particularly tightly engaging the neck of the animal thereby to keep the head of the animal exposed for free breathing, and which can be quickly unwrapped at selected limited areas for examination or treatment.
The primary feature of the invention is the providing of a device which is similar to a bag at one end but which has free edges capable of overlapping any selected distance to conform to the shape of an animal therein, and on which separable adhesive means are provided to hold the said overlapping portions in wrapping position thereby to facilitate the carrying of the restrained animal without possibility of excessive struggling or escape, and to facilitate the handling and observation and treatment of such animal.